Bumping Into You
by Mperez303
Summary: Logan is a successful music producer, having everything he had ever wanted. Only thing he is missing is someone to share it with. He loses something important to him. Carlos just moved to the city. What will happen? Better summary inside


**CHAPTER 1-Sometimes life knocks you down**

**Full Summary- **Logan is a successful music producer, having everything he had ever wanted. Only thing he is missing is someone to share it with. While walking down the crowded streets of New York City some man bumps into him, knocking him to the floor. He gathers his stuff and continues walking. What he doesn't notice is his phone missing. Very important stuff is on there and Logan needs it back. Carlos has just moved into the city and is looking for a job. When life hands him an aspiring opportunity in his hands, will he take it?

**Logan's POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I turn off the alarm and lay back down on my bed. Again here I am lying all alone in this king sized bed. For those who don't know me, I'm Logan Mitchell, greatest music producer around and the only to come to these heights at the young age of 23. I may have all the things I've ever wanted but none of that matters to me. Those of you who also don't know me I am gay. I haven't been in a relationship since, well, you don't have to know…

_Logan looks at the clock and rushes out of bed realizing he's late._

"Wait. Why am I rushing? I'm the one in charge. They have to wait for me to get there before anything can start. Ughh… Either way I have to hurry. Don't want people thinking I'm starting to slack off."

I put on my suit, grab my coffee and head out into the crowded streets of New York City.

I was walking peacefully down the sidewalk, when all of a sudden a huge man runs right into me knocking me down to the floor. All of my stuff went flying out of my hands and on to the floor besides me. The man's stuff also flew out everywhere. We quickly recollected our stuff, not looking at each other at all. We quickly parted ways and you could hear a faint sorry come out of the man's mouth. I don't know but something about his voice made something spark inside my chest.

**Carlos POV**

I awoke falling out of my bed, hitting my head against my nightstand.

"Ughhh… That hurt." I said while rubbing my head.

I looked at my clock, 8:30. "Crap! I'm late for my interview!"

I'm Carlos Garcia. I'm 23 years old and I just moved into the city. I ran away from Minnesota, leaving my parents and brother. My reason for running away: I came out to my family. Yes, I am gay. All my friends were okay with it, except my family. I couldn't live with the constant yelling and beatings because of it. So I packed my stuff, collected the money I had and went away.

Toast in mouth and buckling my belt, I grabbed my resume, keys, and phone and ran out the door.

"Please let me make it. Please let me make it." I told myself while running through the crowd on the sidewalk.

Being late and all I didn't realize where I was going. I rammed into a guy and knocked him down along with all my stuff. Without making eye contact we both rummaged through our stuff on the ground and picked up what was ours. Looking like both of us being in a rush we recollected our stuff and parted our ways.

"SORRY!" hoping he heard me, I ran to the office. Opening the door to the place, the manager looked at me with a saddened face and said "Sorry but you came too late. The job has already been taken."

I thanked her and walked right back out the door. What a great way to start the day.

**Logan POV**

After being basically run over by a person, I made it to the studio. Everyone was waiting on me to get started on things. My client, Kendall Knight, was all ready to start his way to stardom. Trying to gather all my papers and music sheets, I thought to myself, I need an assistant for all this."

After everyone got settled in the studio, I had to make some calls to get Kendall started in New York. Getting concert dates and dance studios ready. When I went to grab my phone I realized that the thing I was holding in my hands was not mine.

My phone. My phone is gone. My life…My whole life is on that thing. Things that people should not see are on that thing. Secrets I've held for years are all on there. The man who rammed into me now is in possession of my phone.

That's the last thing I thought went everything went black.

_Chapter End_

_**So this is my first story ever. I'm just getting started on fanfiction, like the actual writing stuff. I've read countless stories on here. Mainly Big Time Rush ones. Please tell me if I should continue with this story or start all over. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. **_


End file.
